


Five Things Madolyn Didn’t Regret

by cmk418



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: A brief snapshot of the impact of Billy Costigan on Madolyn's life
Relationships: Billy Costigan/Madolyn Madden, Madolyn Madden/Colin Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	Five Things Madolyn Didn’t Regret

**Taking the Job with the State**

There were dozens of other jobs in her field that paid better, but she wanted something of a challenge. What could be more challenging than getting these men, who had been required to see her, to open up? She wanted to reach them all, to save their jobs, to save themselves. Once they could see that that was her goal, she had less trouble.

Until the moment that William Costigan walked into her office.

**Going for Coffee with Billy**

He was an enigma. Madolyn knew after just one session, that he’d never share himself with her as a doctor. As a friend, though, well, that was another story. Billy looked like he needed someone who would listen and who wouldn’t take notes – at least, not in front of him. He was still careful with his words, but he allowed her in, just a little bit.

**Taking the Next Step**

It was the picture that did it. Billy put the picture back up on the wall, as if the two of them were setting up house together. He stood in her kitchen, looking so lost, begging for just a bit of human contact without ever saying the words.

Billy would never say the words.

Still, she knew. And if this was the only way she could heal him, so be it.

**Walking Away**

She never told Colin she’d changed her mind and kept up the apartment. It was her retreat, a place for her things, for those memories that she couldn’t share with Colin. She felt guilty, thinking she’d been keeping things from him.

But now, listening to the CD that Costigan had sent, she was glad she had her own space. She couldn’t stay here with Colin any longer, knowing his secrets.

**Following Billy’s Last Wishes**

The day the news of Billy’s death hit the paper, she took the envelope from his file. There was a letter to her, thanking her for being one of the two people in his life that he could trust. Also enclosed, was another envelope with the instructions to deliver the contents to Staff Sergeant Dignam of the State Police.

A few discreet inquiries around the office led her to Dignam. She handed him Costigan’s letter then walked away.

It didn’t really surprise her that Colin was found dead in his apartment a few days later.

Colin Sullivan and Billy Costigan, linked in death as they were in life.

Through her.  



End file.
